halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-47 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform
The Scarab is a Covenant ground vehicle. Introduction The Scarab is a towering Covenant walker, upheld on four long mechanical legs - it is extremely different from the Covenant's other ground-based vehicles, such as the Wraith, Ghost, or Spectre. Although it may seem suited for combat, as seen in Halo 2 and a few instances in the novels, it is not primarily a combat vehicle. Its technical purpose is for digging, tunneling, and excavation, hence why it uses large mechanical legs instead of a Boosted Gravity Propulsion System like most other Covenant vehicles. It is the largest known ground-based vehicle, as well as the most resistant to damage. Its innards, though, are extremely vulnerable and easily destroyed, even by a gasoline fireGhosts of Onyx, Page 209 The Master Chief took out a Scarab in Halo 2 by leaping onto the machine, killing its crew, and destroying it's interior driving mechanisms. Background .]] At least two Scarabs are seen in Halo 2, one in Metropolis, and a second in The Great Journey (A third, crashed Scarab is found in the multiplayer map Turf). Scarabs also appeared in the Halo Graphic Novel, the book Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, and will be in Halo Wars. At least one will appear in Halo 3, as seen in the Halo 3 E3 2007 campaign trailer. Features Scarabs are quite notable for their intimidating, animalistic appearance and enormous size. Each of a Scarab's legs are each at least 90' tall (according to Stephen Loftus). These legs are surprisingly deft and accurate for their size, and are even able to find holds in narrow places, such as a canyon on Installation 05 or the streets of New Mombasa. These legs can also be used for weapons, as anything that gets in its way will be impaled by a monstrous pointed leg. Because of the Scarab's size and weight, they are not able to climb tall walls and buildings, and are not skilled at making sharp turns, as evident in the level Metropolis. As seen in Turf, particularly small and twisting city streets can overwhelm and crash Scarabs. To defend itself from aerial attacks, the Scarab sports two turrets that shoot large red plasma bolts similar to the Shade or Shielded Plasma Cannon. In Halo 2, they were only seen being used once, in the opening cinematic of Outskirts, though the weapon mounts are also seen on the Scarab found later in the game. The Scarab's most deadly weapon, however, is a large, forward-firing green beam of pure plasma. This beam can rip apart armored vehicles such as the Scorpion Tank or Pelican in seconds, and is even able to destroy a heavily fortified, Forerunner-crafted Control Room door. The beam's drawbacks are its inability to move across an area quickly and the very long period of time that it requires to warm up and cool back down. It should also be noted that when the Scarab is firing its cannon, some type of liquid drips from the gun platform (probably coolant or excess plasma). This cannon is also somewhat reminiscent of a larger version of the Gravity Cannon on the Prophets' thrones or the Fuel Rod Guns wielded by Hunters. The Scarab seems to be captained by Ultra Elites, and is piloted by Major Domo (zealot) Elites. While the Scarab in New Mombasa had two pilots operating it, the one on Delta Halo was operated by three Marines, Sergeant Johnson and two unnamed soldiers . Inside the Scarab, there are also a small group of Ultra Grunts to guard the pilots. On the outer deck of the Scarab can be found any number of Minor or Major Elites, Minor or Major Grunts, and Minor, Major, or Sniper Jackals. It has been noted as a excavator machine, though it is unknown if it uses it's plasma cannon or its legs to do this. It is unknown what materials it can dig through but it has been noted that it can dig underground, fully submerging itself then reappearing in ambush. Appearances Battle of Reach During the Battle of Reach, Spartan-104 describes seeing several large "insect like" excavating machines digging up CASTLE Base. If these were indeed Scarabs, which is currently not specified, they appear to be weaker models, since Fred is able to destroy them using Plasma Mortars from a Wraith tank. ]] Battle of Earth First Battle of Earth When the Covenant first traveled to Earth, led by the Prophet of Regret, they had no idea that it could be populated by humans, never mind it be their homeworld, leading to the Scarabs being used as improvised, though highly effective, weapons. One deployed Scarab was encountered and destroyed by SPARTAN-117 during the Battle of New MombasaHalo 2, Metropolis. A second Scarab was attacked by the UNSC Marine Corps in a section of Old Mombasa known as Turf, and was wrecked. However, the deployment of Scarabs was not limited to the African theatre of operations. SPARTAN-104 encountered a third Scarab during his mission in Havana, Cuba. Will destroyed it by crashing a fuel truck into it and igniting the combustibles. Scarabs were also present in the Halo Graphic Novel in the story Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa though this could of been one of the two operating in New Mombasa. Second Battle of Earth During the battle to reach the Ark excavation site the Master Chief chased one down along with a dozen marines mounted on Mongoose ATVs along with support from Hornets and Warthogs and possibly Elites in Banshees or hijacked Banshees. Battle of Onyx Kurt also witnessed one arrive on Onyx during the Covenant Seperatist invasion. This one operated more as a first strike vehicle than a mining vehicle.Ghosts of Onyx, page 306 Battle of Installation 05 Another Scarab was stationed by the Covenant Loyalists on Installation 05 near the Control Room. Though guarded by a large group of Brutes, this Scarab was eventually captured by the Arbiter. It was commandeered by Avery Johnson and used to break into the Control Room of Delta Halo, allowing the Arbiter and dozens of Councilors, Zealots, and Special Operations Elites to break into the Control Room.. Halo Wars Scarabs will also appear in Halo wars as the Covenant's super weapon/unit, being capable of annihilating whole legions of UNSC forces with its cannon and burrowing in the earth. Their one weakness is the UNSC super weapon, the orbital strike. Variation Halo 2 This is when the Scarab was first seen, rather than described, and appeared as a large, four legged, silver armored behemoth with an estimated height of 90 foot. It featured a deck on top which was guarded by numerous Elites, Jackals and grunts along with a walkway going over the entrance to its control room and has two spine mounted plasma cannons for anti aircraft duty. It's shell seems to be invulnerable to damage from 90mm shells, missles, .50 cal rounds and ANVIL HE missiles(the armor could be similiar to the ship plating the Covenant use on their starships) It seems vulnerable to boarding actions and destruction from inside. Halo Graphic Novel In here it has a very different appearance with a roughly crucifix shaped body, the across sections bearing dual cannons, neither end having a visible plasma cannon, its legs are a distinctly different shape with them being strait then an L shaped curve into the body. Halo Wars It seems smaller and it no longer has an open deck on its rear but something similar to a beetle carapace. It seems to have a purple-pink tinge to its armor also. It is also smaller but this is mostly likely because of sizing in RTS games. It also seems shorter and its plasma cannon has different flaps, its flaps looking like metallic petals on a flower. Halo 3 This is the biggest change for the Scarab, as the Scarab in Halo 3 seems to either be upgraded or a modified version as it's body is a different shape with it being more bulbous at the end, seems wider but its body is not as tall as the Scarab's, it mounts a smaller plasma beam that seems weaker and a second one on its rear and it seems vulnerable to small arms fire (as it suffers damage to its legs from rocket strikes). It is also purple (possibly signifying that this is the actual weapon version), and its legs are different. The flaps on the plasma beam are gone and replaced by two stationary plates. It's beam seems different as well, going from a weapon similar to the Hunters Fuel Rod Cannon to a more beam like weapon with lightening effects (similar to the weapon used to destroy the surface of Earth on the Halo 3 E3 trailer) though this may be simply new and shinier effects. A possible reason for this upgrade could be because the original scarab type from halo 2 was not a true combat vehicle because of its large single cannon for excavating instead of two smaller cannons, it sometimes it had problems climbing around buildings(turf is a great example of that situation). Differences aside, it still has many similarites to the old Scarab. It seems to have an entrance, and the "head" offers a large decklike area, though it lacks much guarding from falling off. It also appears to have two side decks (these with guards), possibly for manning weapons such as mountable plasma cannons, to position snipers, or put heavy fire small arms such as fuel rod cannons. It also features a small wrap around from each side "deck" around the back, giving it a small "back deck" (which may have a second entrance into the interior). It also features an "upper deck"(with guard walls) area near the main cannon, which may or may not be too steep to be accessed from the lower decks by just walking up the entrance door sides, but it looks to have two side entrances/exits onto its top, possibly accessed from the inside. http://www.wizkidsgames.com/halo/images/Halo_Scarab_Large.jpg Weaponry Primary *'(1) Front-Mounted Cannon' **'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, presumably unguided. **'Rate of Fire': 4 second stream; 30 to 40 per second **'Movement of cannon': Through careful examination, one can see that the inside gun part seems to move forward from a cradle as the flaps open up. **'Notes': The projectile emitted from the Scarab's main gun emits a neon-green/bluish glow, indicating extremely high temperature. As the gun fires, white hot liquid pours from the barrel onto the ground. The gun's force is enough to destroy any vehicle smaller than the Scarab in a matter of a seconds, and could possibly melt through armor as tough as that of an interstellar war-ship. **'Approx. Range': Unfortunately, the range on a scarabs main cannon is not exceptionally good, about .4 miles as seen in it's attack at Foundation and the Forerunner Ship. Secondary *'(2) Mounted Anti-Aircraft Turrets' **'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, (similar to Shielded Plasma Cannon) **'Rate of Fire': 400-600 rounds/minute **'Notes': Presumed Computer Controlled, but a close look indicates that it may be manually controlled. Can be shot off with little firepower. Extremely effective against most aircraft, including Pelicans, Albatross, and Banshees. **'Approx. Range': These mode of weapon have a much better range than the primary cannon on the Scarab. These weapons are extremely effective against airborne vehicles, but can also be used against ground-based vehicles, such as warthogs or scorpions. They are effective up to about 1.5 miles, which is a rough but evidence-based evidence from ships and vehicles with similar weaponry. Alternate secondary weapon *'(1) Scarab Gun Turret' **'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, (similar to primary armament) **'Rate of Fire': 4 second stream; 30 to 40 per second **'Movement of cannon': it operates like the primary gun but is mounted upon a turret on the rear. **'Notes': The projectile emitted from the Scarab's main gun emits a neon-green/bluish glow, indicating extremely high temperature. As the gun fires, white hot liquid pours from the barrel onto the ground. The gun's force is enough to destroy any vehicle smaller than the Scarab in a matter of a seconds, and could possibly melt through armor as tough as that of an interstellar war-ship. **'Approx. Range': Unfortunately, the range on a scarabs main cannon is not exceptionally good, about .4 miles as seen in it's attack at Foundation and the Forerunner Ship Walkthrough Easy To defeat the Scarab's crew on easy difficulty fire at its crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but a Rocket Launcher is recommended. Throw a couple grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others' shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire two shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Normal To defeat the Scarab's crew on normal difficulty fire at its crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but our user usually has his second weapon be a Rocket Launcher. Throw four grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals, and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others' shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire two or three shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Heroic To defeat the Scarab's crew on heroic difficulty fire at it's crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but our user usually has his second weapon be a Rocket Launcher. Throw all your grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others' shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire three or four shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Legendary It’s up to you how you want to end this: the quick way, or the slow but reassuring way. The quick way is to jump down onto the Scarab immediately, rush into the control room, blast all the Covenants in there to hell, and hope you don’t get run down from behind. The slow but reassuring way is to wait for the Scarab to get to the end of the waterway and fill up on rockets while waiting for it. At the end of the waterway, you can take out all the Covenant that come out, then jump down, go in, and finish off whatever Covenant are still inside. Either way, you win. Keep in mind, once you get inside, to get rid of the Ultra Elite first, toss grenades when needed, and be sure not blow yourself up with the launcher. Trivia *The Scarab is an Egyptian Beetle that was said to be a powerful God. No doubt that the Scarab is a very powerful beetle-like weapon. *The Scarab Gun is a weapon that players can pick up; it can be found on the level Metropolis as seen in a video. It fires the same projectile as the Scarab's main gun. *It is presumed that the Scarab uses an Orbital Drop to reach the battlefield. *On Legendary Mode there is a single Zealot on board as well. The Zealot is presumed to be the commander when playing Legendary. *The Scarab kind of looks similar to an Imperial Walkerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperial_Walker from the Star Wars franchise. *The Scarab also bears a striking resemblance to the tank bugs of the Starship Troopers movie, and they are very similar in size. Even the Scarab's main gun beam resembles the tank bug's fire blast. *It is possible to look inside of a Scarab. On the level Metropolis, when the Scarab stops at the end of a level, hop on the Scarab and kill all but ONE enemy. Then, go to the main gun and hop down in the gun. Keep on one of the latches and walk towards the Scarab. you will be able to look inside the Scarab. You will also be able to detach your torso from your legs and see them walk forwards. You can try and jump on one of the Scarabs legs and get back on the Scarab, but due to it moving back and forth, it might be difficult. *The Scarab makes a great mobile airbase on the level "The Great Journey". Many lazy players land their Banshees on it and hide in the cockpit until the Scarab arrives at the door. The Scarab in Halo 2 seems to be able to hold only one Banshee with relative safety, usually placed on the upper bridge so that the downward pointing "wings" keep them from sliding off. **However, this can prove to be slightly dangerous because the Scarab can damage your Banshees or even knock them off, and they are still susceptible to enemy fire. In the case that you get stranded, you will have to steal a banshee from a brute. * The Scarab may be small and balanced enough for it to be used in multiplayer as a counterpart to the Elephant in Halo 3. Though it would have to be used in levels with aerial vehicle access presumably, and it might lack the use of its main cannon for balance issues. Sources *''Halo 2- seen in Levels Metropolis and Turf'' *''Halo: Graphic Novel- Second Sunrise Over New Mombosa'' *''Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer'' *''The Fall of Reach'' *''Ghosts of Onyx'' Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles